


Late Night Visitors

by coyotemoonmistress



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, POV Female Character, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get an unbelievable visitor in the night and just as you're settling down someone else pays you a visit! Suddenly you're the focus of two gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visitors

You’re alone tonight; it’s been a long day but you know the perfect way to unwind. You make yourself a light dinner and start watching the show you recorded last night. You dutifully make it almost halfway through before the anticipation of what you have planned becomes too much.

You enter your room and eye your bed, but first, the bathroom. You retrieve the egg from the drawer and bring it with you just in case you need that little extra. You crawl onto the bed wearing your tank top and shorts that serve as your PJs.

You fall back with a sigh and feel your muscles relax. Sometimes you find a clip to watch or a little story to read to get you started but you decide to go with your imagination, where you get what you want every time.

Your eyes drift closed as images flood your mind; the faces of real and fictional men fill your thoughts. Tonight they land on the princes of Asgard.

The lights are dim and your room is quiet as you slowly bring your hands up to your breasts and knead them gently before tracing your fingertips around your nipples which tingle and stand to attention. These moves send warm vibrations to your lower stomach and you smile at your body’s eager reaction.

You slide a hand along your stomach and let your fingers graze the edge of your pyjama bottoms. This hand pushes beneath the material and grazes along the outside of your lips earning a full-body shudder.

You lick your lips and continue drawing nonsense patterns around your sex with a feather-light touch. Your heart and lungs begin to work harder as your arousal grows. A quiet moan leaves you and you smile to yourself. You shift and sway slightly; finding it hard to keep still.

You’re really starting to warm up when you feel another hand on your exposed stomach. You immediately squeak and jump; pulling a sheet over you and moving to the other side of the bed.

 You look at the intruder and prepare to run when a velvety voice purrs through the darkness, “There is nothing to be afraid of pet.” He hushes you and gently sits on the bed.

Your eyes are so wide you feel as though they may fall out of your head as you recognise the man – or rather god – Loki. The aura in the room makes it obvious this is not the actor who played him – although that would have been just as unlikely.

“L-Loki?” You mutter – your mind is finding it hard to comprehend the situation given what you were just doing. “Why are you here?” Is the only thing your incredible brain can come out with.

The dark-haired god let out an amused laugh before letting his gaze pass over you. “I would like you continue if you would be so kind – perhaps you would let me assist you?”

You make no move to stop him as he reaches over, pulls the sheet down and slinks forward. He takes your lack of action as approval and leans in slowly to give you plenty of time to pull away before placing a first kiss on your lips.

Your thoughts of how implausible this situation is fall away as thoughts of how perfect it is replace them. You tentatively raise a hand to Loki’s face and stroke his cheek, which is soft under your palm.

He leans back and smiles brightly, “May I touch you?” You think for a moment and wonder what he would do if you said no, but ultimately there is no other choice you would make, “You may.”

Although your arousal had diminished slightly with the interruption you know it won’t be too long until you return to that state now that this special visitor is in the room.

Loki first shifts back to give you room before pulling you down so your head rests on the pillow. His hands are gentle and sure as he places them on your waist and slides them up along your sides before cupping your breasts through the thin material.

He plays with the weight of them for a moment causing you to sigh in approval. His thumbs drift over your nipples and you laugh breathlessly at your body’s immediate reaction to his touch.

Pleased with your body’s reaction Loki moves his hands to the hem of your singlet and pulls it up. You sit up and help him remove it before laying back down, “Wonderful,” Loki whispers as he places his hands over them again.

Your skin is so sensitive and you whimper when the god brings his mouth down to a breast and kisses the nipple chastely. You whimper and bring a hand to his head as he continues. Now he’s licking it while rolling the other between his talented fingers.

He pauses for a moment and catches your eyes, “May I ask who you were thinking of to put you in such a state before I arrived?” Although his mouth was not on you his hands were not idle as he caressed your skin while he waited.

You blush and smile, “I was actually thinking of you…and Thor.” He raises an eyebrow and hums in response, “That may explain why I was drawn here. But, my apologies, where was I?”

Loki kisses across your chest and latches onto your other breast, but you whine slightly when the other breast is left unattended. However when you notice where Loki’s hands are going you promptly giggle and massage his scalp.

Loki’s fingers slip past the band of your shorts and hook underneath it, bringing the bottoms down with your help. He throws them away and stares down at you with hunger in his deep green eyes.

His hands caress the outside of your thighs before meeting at your lower stomach and moving down to slowly push your legs apart for his lusty gaze, “Exquisite.”

Your mind might be in a bit of a spin but your body knows exactly what it’s doing as you tilt your hips up slightly, silently requesting his touch.

Loki does not deny you; his fingers move across your skin like spiders, sending a delightful shiver through you. His fingers graze your sex and run along your outer lips before pulling them apart like a delicate flower.

You feel an exciting mix of embarrassment and anticipation as his head drifts closer to your core until you feel his warm breath against you and you know he is breathing in your scent.

Suddenly a voice breaks through your enchantment and Loki pulls away from you, “Loki?”

“Thor.” Loki growls out, obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

“Thor?!” Frustrated but blown away by this turn of events you look past Loki to the blond haired man standing at the corner of your bed.

“Apologies for my intrusion brother but I was in disbelief when Heimdall told me you had come to Midgard on a diplomatic errand so I just had to come along – I thought you disliked this realm. But now that I see what the errand entails I understand why you overlooked your animosity for this place.”

The larger god walked closer to stand beside you, you’re still bare to the room but you are far too gone to care. Now it is Thor’s turn to look at you and he tuts before patting Loki’s shoulder, “Delectable.”

Thor walks to the unoccupied side of the bed and lays down, making himself comfortable before taking his half hard cock from his trousers. You internally gawk at its size and his brashness.

“Continue Loki – prepare our lady for me.” Thor’s voice is low and soft.

“Surely you jest! I discovered her and I intend to have her first. If you cannot sit there and be quiet I suggest you leave – find another woman, there are billions.” Loki turns away from Thor and kisses you passionately, his tongue dominant and wonderful.

“Apologies Loki however I am your older brother, you follow me, that is simply the way of it.” Thor says nonchalantly, as if it were an age old fact.

“Thor you know as well as I how powerful a virgin’s sacrifice is in terms of magic-“ You look to him in shock, “How did you…?” Loki touches your hip, “I can sense these things pet.” He turns back to Thor, where the softness melts from him, “As a sorcerer she is invaluable to me untouched. To you she is just another wench, a hole for your royal cock, but to me her first time priceless. Do you understand that you oaf?”

You have two gorgeous princes, from another realm, in your bed and now they are fighting over you. You laugh and their attentions turn to you. “May I have some input into this decision?” They were both silent, “Since my first time has magical importance I think it’s only fair that I sleep with Loki.”

The younger grins evilly at his brother and chuckles. “And while you wait for your turn with me Thor I will use my mouth on you.” You haven’t done it a lot but you’ve used your mouth on men before, you just hope it will be good enough.

“You would have us both?” Loki asks grinning. You nod and look at the pleased look in their eyes, “You have chosen well brother.” Thor laughs and relaxes once again.

Loki scoots back down the bed until he is again eye level with your core, “Where were we before we were rudely interrupted? Oh yes.”

The Trickster’s tongue finally meets your pussy and you mewl at the wonderful feeling that shoots through you. His hands stray across your legs as his mouth works to bring you into an intense state of arousal that you never felt before.

It isn’t long before you feel large, rough hands on your boobs and your lips are captured in a soft first kiss that becomes rougher and messier. Thor pulls away and you gaze into his warm blue eyes. To have these two men catering to your needs is indescribable.

A mewl escapes your throat as Loki does something talented with his tongue. Thor laughs, “I am glad he has taken my lessons on board, I taught him everything he knows in the ways of pleasure you know.”

Loki slides two fingers inside you and hums against your clit causing you to cry out. You’re like a finely-tuned guitar and these beautiful men know all the chords.

“You are so wet for me love, one more finger, alright?” Loki’s thumb takes over from his tongue and Thor’s fingers tease your nipples in the same rhythm and you try not to squirm so much with all the stimulation.

It isn’t long before Loki pulls his fingers free of your body; your sex feels so hot, clenching and tensing in readiness for what is ahead. You watch, mouth agape, as Thor catches his brother’s wrist and brings the fingers coated with your juices to his lips. He sucks them into his mouth and moans as he licks the digits clean before releasing his hand and pulling him into a wet kiss.

Loki holds a lock of Thor’s golden hair in his hands as Thor holds Loki’s face tenderly. You watch the interaction quietly, _brothers, yes, but not by blood,_ you think.

Loki purrs as they part, “I will deal with you later.” Thor just shakes his head as he undresses Loki; he has the body of a god of course and you are pleased to see that he isn’t a let-down in the size department either.

Loki gestures for you to roll onto your stomach, you comply and you feel the bed dip as he moves behind you. He places a hand on your hip and uses the other to draw the tip of his erection along your waiting slit. Thor moves closer to you, “Make sure to relax and enjoy it.” He kisses your cheek, moves back and begins to take his own clothes off.

Loki pushes into you steadily but carefully, holding both your hips securely. It is uncomfortable but there’s no pain like you expected. You take Thor’s advice and breathe deeply, making sure your body isn’t tense. There’s a static in the air and you think it may be from Thor but he explains that it has to do with your offering and Loki’s magic so you relax.

Thor lies right next to you now on his back, quite interested cock hovering over his rock-hard stomach. He licks two of his fingers and guides them down to your clit and gives it a few strokes.

You gasp and moan, “Thank you Thor.” He simply chuckles, “You are welcome; you needed a little distraction. I know from first-hand experience.”

The implication of that simple sentence causes a wave of arousal to go through you resulting in a moan from Loki. His hips are now flush against your bum and you feel full.

The younger god pulls half-way out before pushing back in, he does it again, and again. It begins to feel normal – if that’s the right word to use in this instance. You’re breathing harder as Loki’s pace slowly builds and it’s starting to feel good, the slick movements inside you are turning you on even more.

You don’t know when it happened but when you open your eyes Thor is laid out before you – his cock in front of your face. You remember your promise and you waste no time holding it with one hand and giving it a few long strokes before licking the head of it.

The muscles of Thor’s large thighs and tight stomach tense under you and he groans. You continue to lick the circumference of sensitive tip before sucking some of it into your mouth – there is no way you can do it all but you try your best.

In the next moment Loki presses his chest to your back, his weight on his own hands and he slowly and deeply penetrates you. This position brings his mouth close to your ear, “You’re doing so well, taking us both like this. You feel so good around me and I am very close. May I come inside?”

You lift your head from Thor’s left and turn to face Loki slightly panicked, “What if I get pregnant? I can’t look after a baby.” His thrusts slow but don’t stop. Loki kisses your cheek and he laughs breathlessly, “Not possible darling. Rituals are required for gods and humans to conceive – this is a bit of fun.”

You let out a relieved laugh, “Then in that case you may.” Loki sighs as his thrusts increase faster than before. Now he has an arm around your shoulder for better leverage to slam you back with. Thor is touching himself but you can’t be of any use to him at the moment.

You moan Loki’s name and not long after he’s coming deep inside you – your insides feel slicker and you blush at the thought. He stays inside for a few minutes before sighing and pulling back, letting you fall on your stomach almost exhausted. You have no idea how you can do that again for Thor.

“Thank you pet, that was divine.” He purrs while stroking your face. You hum and smile – you need to come soon or you’ll go crazy. To be held on the edge like this was the best and worst kind of torture.

“Well thank you brother but now it’s time for the professionals.” Thor gets up and pushes his brother aside, causing him to land with an ‘oof’. Loki reaches underneath him curiously and pulls up your egg that had totally left your mind.

Loki somehow triggers the vibration and laughs, “We have one of these made of stone in Asgard. It is quite popular in our bed also.” You laugh off the slight embarrassment and roll onto your back as the Thunder god looms over you.

“Now Thor try to keep in mind that this is not an Asgardian born pleasure worker and try not to destroy her if you would be so kind.” Loki’s voice was dripping with sarcasm before he laughed at the blond.

Thor places a hand on each knee and pushes them apart, you let your thighs fall apart for the blond and smile when he gasps at the scent of combined pleasure.

You hope that Thor doesn’t plan on teasing you for too long or you may implode. Thor brings his face down to your used hole and licks at your clit before putting his tongue inside you and wriggling it fiercely. You keen and your body becomes taut like a bow as he licks and sucks at your and Loki’s combined juices.

Thor groans into you and the vibration of his voice sends a delicious shiver through you. You being to think that they have a masterclass in eating women out in Asgard when a few more swipes of Thor’s tongue pushes you over the edge and you curse and scream his name and nearly suffocate him between your thighs.

You release Thor and melt onto the bed in a heaving, sweating pile – you feel fucking amazing.

After a few minutes you look up to see Thor jerking off at a ferocious speed. “Come here Thor, take me.” Your voice is hoarse from overuse which seems to spur Thor on further.

Your body is still sensitive but not in a bad way as the blond sinks into you. He braces his hands on the bed at either side of your chest and begins to move. You realise that Thor is probably on one of his lowest settings but to you it feels amazing.

At this point Loki has fully recovered but doesn’t seem interested in coming again as he leans over to kiss you, first your mouth and then wherever he can reach before ending at your bosom.

With the pressure inside and outside your pussy and the stimulation of your tits you can feel yourself beginning to come again. “Shit Thor, Loki! Fuck!” You shout and rock with Thor.

You feel yourself tighten around the prince and soon he’s coming too; you’re not sure if the thunder you hear is real or in your mind.

Thor pulls out of your tender body carefully before collapsing next to you. As you catch your breaths Loki fetches a damp cloth to quickly wipe yourself off before settling back down and wrapping an arm around you to bring you close. Thor mirrors the gesture and you wish you could take a photo of you snuggling with the two princes of Asgard.

You give into exhaustion and close your eyes feeling completely satisfied and pleased with yourself.

When you next open your eyes you’re surprised to see it is daytime, but not surprised to see that Thor and Loki are gone. Instead of feeling used or bruised your body just feels at peace, you smile to yourself and sit up slowly.

Something catches your eye on your nightstand; a gold chain necklace and a gold ring with emeralds in the design of a snake. Underneath them was a note:

‘ _You have our utmost gratitude for the beautiful evening you allowed us to share with you. We apologise for leaving you so soon but our presence is needed in our home realm. Thor and I have left you something to remember us by for we will remember you for a long time to come._

_The ring is from me. If you wear it your true-love will be drawn to you, the next step is yours, it will not enchant him only you have that power._

_The chain is from Thor. Whoever wears this will produce children without any trouble. Fertility blessings are something the beast is actually quite successful at. The father who bears the chain will also find his family will be more likely to have a healthy, happy home._

_Again darling, our many thanks. We wish you a loving and prosperous life._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Loki & Thor_

_PS You could also wear the ring and chain with the stunning gown I’ve left in your wardrobe. Enjoy!’_

You smile at Loki’s finely crafted hand-writing and fall back onto the bed with a sigh. You lay and wonder if you should act on Loki’s idea tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> A girl can dream....I'll keep trying...


End file.
